


Budding In Time

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [23]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Muu and Spartos, trapped in a meeting — until they aren't.
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Budding In Time

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be smut aldnsksks

Spartos hid another yawn behind a deep breath, only his chest moving as the meeting droned on. Trade agreements were being rehashed, but it was all the same things as before. He was close to zoning out when Muu caught his attention with...  _ a wink _ .

That was entirely inappropriate! Spartos's face lit up with a blush. He looked away hurriedly and back to the others. If nothing else would make him pay attention, doing his best not to pay attention to the man certainly would.

It worked until the end of the meeting. As the others split up, Muu cornered him. Spartos very nearly sent a prayer to God to make him less fast in the future. He cut it off and smiled.

"Lord Muu, hello. It was quite the meeting, wasn't it?"

"That it was. It stressed me out so much, I almost fell asleep. I noticed you were zoning out and went with the first thing that came to mind, but it was too far. You have my apologies for that."

That was... entirely unexpected. And yet, not really. From the rumors, Muu had always been pegged as a gentleman. Before, when with Scheherazade, he was always polite. When among the nobility, he was enchanting. This man was a practiced gentleman.

How far did that extend?

"It's about time for dinner. Would you like to go with me?" Muu asked, offering his arm tentatively. Spartos reached his arm out and took it.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling.

They headed out to dinner, where Muu told him stories of his childhood and asked Spartos about his own. At one point, Muu leaned in for a secret, and Spartos shared one in turn. They both laughed and kept chatting until dinner was over. The whole time,  _ the entire time _ , Muu did little flirty things like touching his arm or giving him eyes that had a tinge of desire. Yet other times, they were filled with affection and kindness.

It was confusing.

Muu escorted him back to his room and stood before Spartos. "I had a nice night, Sir Spartos. I'd like to take you out again."

"Then, please explain something to me first?"

"Of course."

"Why is it that you kept flirting with me?"

"Because I have a personal interest in you. However, that is something for you to decide to pursue. Acceptance or rejection, I am glad you agreed to dinner."

Spartos blinked and thought for a moment. "Let's spar tomorrow. To alleviate the boredom of another meeting."

Muu smiled. There was a boyish grin underneath, unrestrained happiness and joy as he nodded. "I would be glad to. Bring your armor for it."

With a final chaste kiss pressed to Spartos's hand, Muu departed, leaving his dinner partner with a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> now there are gonna be three chapters


End file.
